


〖3549〗lost

by fluid



Category: SCP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid/pseuds/fluid
Summary: 讲述了一个许久未见丈夫而闹脾气的小媳妇





	〖3549〗lost

**Author's Note:**

> 讲述了一个许久未见丈夫而闹脾气的小媳妇

尖锐的警报声带起一阵惊慌失措的尖叫，大片的暗红色光线投影在灰白色的墙面，忽明忽暗的视线被拘禁在恐惧的牢笼中无助的哭喊、挣扎着祈祷，却无法抹去死神镰刀上的血迹，愈加猩红明艳。

 

049轻轻将脊背抵在墙面，丝丝冷意从皮肤渗入骨骼，他侧头望向研究区的那面浅茶色的玻璃，玻璃中映射出一个黑色的剪影，锁链随着他的动作发出一声清脆的嗡鸣，他将身体蜷缩在房间的一个角落，阖上眼睛，窗外不断传来枪声和杂乱的脚步声，皮肉被撕裂，新鲜的血液从束缚它的器官中喷涌而出，喷洒在墙面，与警报的灯光一齐连成一片没有出口的迷官。049皱皱眉，抬手掩住双耳，冷凉的掌心刺的他一个激灵。逃脱对他来说几乎是轻而易举的，但像现在这样坐在观众席欣赏这一出热闹的表演，也不失一个文雅的决策。

 

049活动了一下有些僵硬的手腕，窗外的声音逐渐微弱，只能偶尔听到几声不甘的呜咽，掺杂着怪异的尖笑，回荡在狭小的走廊中，049嘴角勾起一个嘲弄的弧度，他长呼出一口气，喃喃自语的哼着无人聆听的歌谣

 

『Ring o′ ring the rosies

A pocket full of rosies

A tissue……A tissue

we all fall down……』

 

粗制的布鞋胶底稳健地踏在地面，“嗒嗒”的轻响划破死寂沉闷的空气，049抿起唇瓣，淬蓝的瞳孔中闪过一抺微不可见的光，头顶的电灯将单调的白光填满了略带空旷的房间，呲呲的电流声仿佛突然被拔高不少，随着脚步声一点点地接近，049仿佛再次感到了自己死寂许久的心跳声，一下下沉闷地撞击在胸腔，让人喘不过气来。铁门被推开时与地面磨擦发出刺耳的吱呀声，049尽量压抑住自己的慌乱，沉默地抬头，却撞进了一双深不见底的笑眼“许久不见了，我的……老朋友”

 

听到035的声音，049的身体微不可闻地颤了一下，035敏锐地捕捉到了这点，他耸耸肩向049靠近，停在了束缚049的几根锁链前，玩味地抓住一根盘在手腕，银白色的金属在沾染了鲜血的手掌里仿佛一片坠入污泥里的八角雪花，049把自己的眼神钉在锁链上的血迹，看它们顺着凹凸不平的纹路滑落在地面，让一小片灰尘打着旋地转起来，就像水滴落在平静的湖面击起的小小的涟漪“不坐下聊聊吗”

 

053俯身捞起呆坐在地上的049，丝绸滑顺的触感在D级满是老茧的掌心稍作停留，让035微微愣神，他绅士地拉开一旁黑色的皮革座椅，铁制的黑色底座在地面划过，带来刺耳的刺啦声，035有些尴尬地轻咳两声“哦真的十分抱歉，我忘记这没有地毯了”049挣开035的手，后退几步，缠绕的锁链拖在地板上，害得他险些绊倒“这个D级身材还不错”他稳住身形，向035说到，高大健硕的身材连自己都要略微仰头去看，肌肉的轮廓清晰，上面还有夸张的黑色纹身，左臂纵横交错的伤疤在皮肤上留下一道浅浅的白色印痕，自己的身材相比都略显娇小些

 

“不过可惜了……这不是你自己的”049掩在鸟嘴面具下露出一个嘲讽的笑容，他成功看到035的身体一僵，伸出的手臂缓缓落下，在涂着白漆的桌面上印下一个红色的掌印。

 

049盯着那个掌印，灯光清晰地勾绘出它的指纹，整个房间刹那间安静下来，只有微微颤动的锁链小声铮鸣着，谱奏出一首孤独忧伤的小调，035轻叹一声，有些笨拙的将血迹在橙色的衣袖上蹭干净，跨过椅子向049迈去一步，将手轻轻覆在049的帽檐上，缓缓俯身。

 

而049在035俯身时突然激烈地挣扎起来，锁链狠狠抽在035臂膀处，049稍稍一愣，接着惊恐地后退，跌坐在地，坚硬的地面将疼痛传导进皮肉，他用一只手死死捻着锁链，抬头盯着035瓷白色的面具，看着他那有些夸张的笑脸面具变成一张悲伤面具，像一个刻意表演的滑稽小丑，而眼眶和嘴角淌下的黑色液体就像是一个拙略失败的彩妆。

 

035看着那双蓝宝石似的眼睛，蓦地扯住049脖颈处的锁链，将他甩在桌面，年久未修的铁皮桌吱嘎地发出一声惨叫，掩盖了049带着哭腔的闷哼，035扼住049的脖颈，将手指挤进项圈间的缝隙，呼吸的空间被一点点压缩，049仰起头大口呼吸着，又被035压回桌面，后脑狠狠磕在桌上，发出一声闷响，049眼前的景象模糊了一瞬，白色的光钱直勾勾地刺下来，让他有些睁不开眼睛，他下意识伸手掐住035的小臂想要挣脱，却只在皮肤上留下一个清晰的深红色指印。

 

035利落地扣住049的双手，用空闲的那只搭在049的面具上，指尖轻抚过面具尖端，打着旋。然后，用尽全力将它捏碎。049发出一声狰狞的尖叫。 035不语，侧头看着049因痛苦扭曲的脸部肌肉，面具的碎片深深嵌进掌心，人类新鲜的血液与破落的碎片一起滚落在桌面上，035低低地笑了起来“我知道你的想法……”035将面具凑在049右耳旁低语。

 

049侧头盯着桌上掌印已经干涸的血迹，没有回答，灯光照在枯玫色血液上，折射出朦胧色的光点。他感到身上的压迫正在渐渐离开，但心底深深的恐惧和空虚却愈加深刻，挠人肺腑。049认为自己是不会哭的，但大滴大滴的眼泪从他面具的缝隙间涌出，他挣断锁链拥住035的脖颈，将自己的额头抵在035的额头上，苍白柔软的唇瓣停留在035的嘴角，留下一个绵长细密的吻，他感受到035身体的温度透过这幅躯壳没入骨髓

“I'm afraid…really afraid……”049将头掩进自己的臂弯里，压抑着自己的哭腔

“Never again……never,we can together……forever”035抺去049脸上的泪痕，轻轻地说。


End file.
